Realities Collide
by pezgirl1
Summary: Xover with SG1, BTVS, Supernatural and Harry Potter; When Dawn was used by Glory and the Doc in 'The Gift', no one got there in time, realities collided and warriors fighting different fights have to help each other to find a way back home. Warnings insid


Omega

Realities Collide

Btvs/SG1/Harry Potter/Supernatural

BTVS: 'The Gift'

Disclaimer: I own nothing here

Warnings: blood, violence, swearing

"The craziest of things happened today…"

Cheyenne Mountain

SGC

Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda; Colonel Jack O'Neill hid a yawn as he listened to one of Carter's lectures, this was so boring! Once she said words like 'Nano' he just tuned her out.

He felt sorry for General Hammond, who actually HAD to listen to her prattle on about 'Nano technology' and 'Magnetic…uh, MAGNETS! THAT he understood; who couldn't understand magnets?

He looked at Daniel and scowled as the younger man smirked back knowingly; he was gonna get Daniel, that guy was so enjoying this. Jack glared back at him which earned him a smug look from the archaeologist. Yeah, he was definitely going to make Danny pay.

His attention was caught again when he heard the general start talking, "Alright, SG1 is designated to 'gate to P4X 458 at 0400 hours-

The rest of his sentence was cut short as the door to the briefing room burst open violently, a grey-faced airman looked at them with an expression that was nothing short of petrified, "G-general, w-we've got a problem." The poor guy looked like he was about to drop.

The general frowned and stood up, "What is it?" the klaxons were blaring so it couldn't be anything that came through the 'gate. "Airman?"

At first the man, who looked no older than twenty-five, just stared at them with mute horror, "W-we've got…we've got dragons, sir…" he trailed off.

Had he heard correctly? "Did you say dragons?"

At the same time as he asked the question the colonel asked his, "What?" What was going on?

The airman ran back out and with a moments' pause SG1 and the general followed after him, the corridors seemed strangely empty and without the usual airmen guarding the halls.

What was hell was happening?

Janet came whizzing around the corner and had almost collided with Teal'c, her completely baffled and rather frightened expression surprised Sam, who hadn't seen her friend looking that freaked out in a long time.

"Janet?" asked Sam anxiously. The airman had already disappeared around the corner and was out of sight.

"I just got a call from Cassie," her voice was at a low pitch as her fear made its self known. "S-she keeps saying that…dragons are attacked Colorado Springs." Even as she said it, it sounded ridiculous. But Cassie had sounded so scared and she had freaked out over the phone after Janet had told her to calm down.

Jack blinked, "Uh…yeah, and she'd not the only one who thinks so." First the airman, then Cassie; something crazy was going on.

Janet looked at him confused, "What?"

Sam grabbed the doctor's hand and pulled her forwards and urged the others to keep moving, "An airman just came into the briefing room saying something along the lines of…uh, dragons." This was nuts! Dragons didn't exist, they were just a myth.

It was impossible.

Throughout the SGC SG1, Janet and the general saw that groups of personnel was talking to each other rapidly and anxiously. As they got closer Major Ferretti ran up to them looking as if he were going into a Goa'uld stronghold with no projectile weapon, "Sir, you should-" he swallowed. "I saw…sir, I saw fucking dragons out there, and other shit too."

"What the hell is going on here?"

The major just looked at him for a moment, "It's all outside…sir, everything's going to hell out there."

Anyone who had decided to talk after that had not been heard as a dull roar drowned out everything, the SGC personnel present looked around confused and then watched in silent shock and fear as parts of the SGC began to change. Where one wall had been now stood…a field- a soccer field with about a dozen or so kids running around playing the sport.

As the kids, looking about twelve to fourteen years of age, noticed them they slowed down their running and gaped in shock and disbelief.

The noise almost completely cleared

Jack looked at Teal'c who was frowning deeply, dark eyes wide, "Ah, Teal'c? Isn't it about midnight here?"

The Jaffa nodded, "Indeed it is."

The colonel looked back towards the kids and the playing field, "Just checking…" the field that those kids were on was lit up as the sun shone brightly- he didn't think it was midnight THERE.

Sam, pale-faced, said, "Th-this isn't…it's…I mean, this shouldn't be possible."

Daniel nodded, waving slowly and dumbly at a girl who had just waved to him, "You can say that again."

A yelp caught SG1's attention, they snapped around to look behind them and saw yet another part of their complex change into…something else- it was like looking at the street through a window in your kitchen except without the window frame. The officer that had yelped seemed to be stuck in between the SGC and-

"What the fuck?" said Jack under his breath. He widened eyes took in the sight of a dark sky, a huge imposing tower and-

"What is that?" asked Ferretti who was clutching a P90 tightly. "It looks like a ball of energy or something." He reached out and grabbed the officer that had literally almost stepped out of the SGC, he pulled the guy further into their complex.

As he did so the 'ball of energy' started shooting lightening, a bolt hit a huge building which turned black on impact and another hit a road which broke, collapsed and shattered taking some cars along with it.

Ferretti looked at General Hammond, "General, what do we do?" the majority of the personnel present looked at him awaiting his orders.

After a few moments pause, "SG teams get any projectile weaponry you think will be effective against these-" the rest of his order was drowned out as several of the officers yelled in surprise as a grayish, non-human-looking creature jumped from the scenery with the dark tower into the complex.

Those that had guns immediately starting shooting at the thing, let loose an unearthly scream of anger and threw itself at two SFs, it slashed into them violently and brought them crashing to the ground amidst torrents of dark blood; their screams of horror and pain were cut off suddenly.

Staring in disbelief, Ferretti raised his P90 and emptied an entire clip at the monster, "Take that, mother-fucker," he spat furiously. Then he watched in silence as the monster growled at him looking very unharmed, he went rigid as it lunged at him.

Jack fired a round of bullets at the monster as it jumped at his friend, he saw the bullets collide with the flesh and drop to the ground harmlessly, freaked he looked at the grey creature and was uncertain of what to do next; besides running like hell of course.

The creature jumped off and winded but unhurt Ferretti and pounced at Jack, Teal'c intercepted the thing's attack and gritted his teeth in pain as the creature's small but sharp teeth sunk into his bronze skin.

"Teal'c!" an unarmed Major Carter grabbed the creature under its skinny but powerful arms and pulled to get it off her friend. The creature screamed in anger and then they heard the chilling sounds of children screaming.

Ferretti grimaced and turned towards the screams, the soccer field that had been filled with sports-playing kids was now almost overrun with hellish-looking creatures which were hacking and slashing at their prey. "Fuck!" against his better judgment the soldier ran through onto the field and was surprised when he got all the way through; he was sure that he would have crashed into a barrier of some sort.

But he got through.

Lou Ferretti turned back and saw the SGC behind him, he turned and ran towards the kids, two pre-teen boys were sprawled on the ground lifelessly with growing pools of blood spreading from underneath them. About eleven more students were running around screaming, or cowering in terror. "Hey! Get away from them!" he ran forwards and gulped inaudibly as they all turned to look at him…all eighteen of them. "Fuck," he muttered, he turned back and saw that a few other soldiers were coming through into the playing field as well.

He yelled at the kids to run like hell and then open fired at creatures, he was screwed; that was obvious as his bullets didn't seem to hurt the bastards, he steeled himself as the group ran at him. Grey-coloured creatures, some pearl-white coloured and all different shapes and sizes; all in various degrees of 'scary-as-fuck', he heard a few of his men stop beside him.

"Bullets don't work, do they?" asked a young airman to his left, his normally pale face was even paler than usual as he looked at the crowd of monsters running towards them.

"No, we're gonna have to use our fists," stated Ferretti, he threw his P90 the ground and heard the men doing the same. At least the kids had run off, they were long gone.

Then three monsters howled in pain and flew back as if hit by a powerful force, the soldiers heard a scream.

"Tara! I got three of them," the voice was feminine and full of fearful anticipation. Then a baseball-sized ball of fire shot past them and into another creature which screamed with anger and pain.

Then clouds of mist expanded from behind the soldiers and overtook the now much-slower monsters.

Ferretti looked behind him as a hand grabbed his arm, he saw that a redheaded girl was pulling him back away from the monsters. "What the-" okay, ah why did this girl have black eyes? Creepy.

The redhead turned back, "Tara, you take demons five- I'll take the rest." He looked back and saw another girl, a blonde looking scared but resolute as she looked at the crowd of…uh, demons. He still wondered whether or not he should shoot the black-eyed girl, was she on their side?

A low scream and sounds of flapping wings drew his attention, he looked up, "Shit," he muttered. The source of the noise was a huge, scary-as-hell dragon; he only hoped it didn't breathe fire. Its blackened form cast a show over everything, the dragon was big enough that no light filtered through it. Ferretti's throat went dry as he saw the dragon's face, it was evil- it looked like pure evil. The dragon seemed to have a permanent sneer fixed onto his face, there was no skin on the body, nothing except the skeleton.

"Oh, this is bad," muttered the redheaded girl apprehensively.

Ferretti almost rolled his eyes, "No, really?"

The girl didn't seem to hear him, he saw her cupped right hand fill with fire and hoped that she was on his side. She threw the ball at a demon and watched it scream in rage at the interruption. It kept on coming.

"Willow! I-I got this one!" called the blonde...what was her name? Tara. Tara grabbed an axe from were it was strapped to her back, he saw her tighten her grip on it as if ready for a fight. No, she was getting ready for one alright.

He gulped as the air around the redhead seemed to freeze and harden into solid mass, a second later the solid mass shot away from the girl towards the demons coming at them, the demons flew backwards as they were hit with the energy wave.

Cool, and creepy. Hang one, why was he letting two girls fight these things? They were civilians, "Uh, girls? You got any idea how to kill these things?"

The redhead, Willow, looked at him, "You don't seem freaked at all of this?" her eyes were still that creepy black colour, he swallowed.

"I've seen a lotta crazy shit over the years," he stated. "Let's just leave it at that for now." He frowned as Tara handed him a well-used sword, she looked at him and he was relieved to see that her eyes, at least, were normal.

"G-guns won't work," she stammered nervously. "These will."

He heard more gunfire and turned around to see the men that had came through after him were attempting to shoot come demons, he turned back to the girls, "You got any more weapons my friends can use?"

Willow nodded as she saw Spike run through out of their reality into the one that she and Tara were now in, "Plenty."

"Oi, Red!" the platinum blond man running up to them. "We got incoming!" they all turned back and saw that the demons had recovered from the shock wave and were now looking enraged at them.

"This is Spike," introduced Willow briefly. "He's a vampire, but he's on our side. Okay, so no killing each other." She grabbed a weapon from Spike and threw at to one soldier as they all turned to retreat for a while.

Ferretti looked at Spike, the blond smirked at him arrogantly, "Like what you see?"

The major spluttered and flushed, "Let me get this straight. You're a VAMPIRE!?"

Spike paused in mock-consideration, "Uhh, yeah!"

Ferretti glared at him and kept on running.

The group ran together and as they did he passed weapons to the other men and yelled, "Lose the guns! They're useless against these things!"

The soldiers chucked their weapons to one side and accepted the more effective ones; an axe, a crossbow and another sword. They all heard the familiar sound of wings above them and looked up to see that the dragon was hovering lazily over them, he cringed. Creepy as hell! The dragon just seemed to grin at them as if they were a steak being eyed up by a hungry man.

"Sammie!" they looked at saw a tall, brown-haired man in his late twenties stoop down a wrench a younger man to his feet. The older looking guy looked up at the dragon and yelled, "Whoa Nelly! That is one fucked up looking dragon!"

The younger man had longish, wavy brown hair and was holding a gun, he fired it at the dragon "Dean! The colt doesn't work!"

"What?!"

"Run, Sam!" the older guy with shorter and lighter hair grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him along. They broke into a run and followed them.

Ferretti looked around and saw…well, he didn't know to describe it, but it looked as if an artist had grabbed all of his paintings and tied them together to make one big mess of disordered crap. Everything looked royally messed up.

Sixteen-year-old Cassandra Fraiser looked up at the blacken sky and said, "What the hell's going on?" she mumbled under her breath. She had phoned her mom over two hours ago, since then the house she lived in was now burned to the ground as were the rest of the houses she could see. She wanted to wait for her mom but she couldn't wait for her if she was dead, so she ran to the park; passing groups of some crazy-looking creatures running around.

The thing that freaked her out most was the sky and everything around her; it was all distorted and messed up like a jigsaw puzzle with no matching pieces just thrown together. She had actually seen a few people run from her street into a block of trees, and there were usually NO trees on the streets.

She ran down a small hill and failed to notice that everything in front of her was now distorting and changing into something else, she only stopped running when she saw a castle, "There aren't any castles in Colorado Springs, right?" she asked no one in particular.

"You'd better stop there!" she turned around and saw a redheaded boy, around fourteen years of age, pointing a stick at her. "I mean it! Whatever you're doing-

Cassie gaped, "Me?! I'm not doing this!"

"Ronald," a bushy-brown haired girl who was the same age as the boy ran out of the woods behind the boy. "How would she be doing all this?" then a black-haired bespectacled boy followed her to the redhead.

"I dunno, but someone has to be!" he exclaimed nervously. "Why is there a dirty great mountain over there!?" he yelled pointing behind Cassie. Then he pointed over to the right, "And I'm pretty sure that bloody tower wasn't there before all this."

"He has a point there, Hermione," said the black-haired boy who was also clutching a stick.

"Um, why are you all holding sticks?" Cassie asked tentatively.

The three kids turned to her, the redhead rolled his eyes, "'Sticks' she says!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Ronald."

"Ah, Harry?" asked Ronald looking freaked. "What's THAT?!" his came out more like a squeak of terror.

Cassie, Harry and Hermione followed Ronald's line of sight and their eyes widened at the same time, coming towards them, flying through the air fast was a milky-white coloured dragon, they saw even from a distance that it had no face; just a smooth, wet-looking head which was the shape of a lion, only without the fur. Its head turned in their direction and they knew that, despite the dragon having no eyes, it could see them perfectly well.

Hermione gaped at the thing and said quietly, "D-don't dragons usually have wings?"

Ron and Harry nodded silently, this dragon had no wings on its back; not even little ones, it was flying through the air as if by magic. Its long, dead-looking arms were braced against its body. No, 'body' was too big of a word for this thing. More like a filthy, brownish, skeleton. The creature was all bone.

"Run," croaked a white-faced, wide-eyed Hermione. They needed to run, the thing was shooting towards them at a much greater speed than before, it was as if a hawk had just found its mouse, it was swooping in for the kill and they were the mice.

Cassie's body suddenly came out of its temporary frozen state, she grabbed Hermione by the arms and pulled her for her position, "Run!" she did the same to the boys, they stumbled slightly at first then they sprinted for the castle behind them. Cassie followed and ran as fast as she could, she was faster than them mostly because of the height differences between them.

Harry turned back, still running, and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" a red light shot from his wand and flew towards the dragon. He kept running while still looking at the dragon, the light hit…and then bounced off the dragon harmlessly. The creature didn't even slow down on impact. "Confundo!"

Nothing, it just bounced off it again.

He turned back around and continued running towards the castle, he noticed that Cassie was glancing at him briefly in surprise, "What?"

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"You're not a witch?" he asked surprised.

"No, I-

Ron's yell cut through the rest of their conversation, "Guys! No time for a nice chat, here! Incase of 'aven't noticed we got a blood dragon trying to eat us!" he usual sarcasm was evident.

Conversation was stopped and they concentrated all their thoughts and energy on staying alive.

Willow, Tara, Ferretti, Spike, Dean, Sam and the other two soldiers sprinted away from the black skeleton dragon, suddenly it was on them; one of its wings pushed Ferretti off his feet as it dived at one of the younger soldiers. The man's scream was cut off a second after a scream had ripped itself from his throat, the monster's jaws had grabbed the soldier just above his waist and was now shaking the twitching man as a dog shook its chew toy. Blood cascaded from the now limp body of the young man, the dark liquid splattered over the side of Willow's face and neck whilst Ferretti, now running again, got a mouthful of it.

The group kept on running even as the lower part of the soldier's body flew off in the other direction like toy tossed away by an angry child, the dragon rose again and was obviously looking for its next target, the other soldier, Captain Maines, started cursing and terror as he completely lost it.

Ferretti, trying to ignore the metallic taste of the blood in his mouth, saw the SGC again, "Over here!" The dragon screamed its high-pitched scream and shot towards the group again, "Fuck."

Willow grabbed Tara's hand and gave her a look, the blonde nodded and they both looked behind them at the dragon, "Thicken!" they both yelled. Then the air around the creature hardened and it started slowing down, they ran faster and several seconds later it broken free of the spell and its attention was now on the two witches.

Dean and Sam looked at them as if they were a threat, but they decided that the dragon was a much bigger problem and kept on running. The witches were fighting the dragon, what was there to complain about?

Tara stumbled slightly, worn out from the magic use and was pulled forwards by an equally tired Willow, they ran forwards and then the redheaded witch tripped over one of her girlfriend's feet. They went down hard, the dragon snapped its jaws at them, the redhead yelped in fear as she ducked down away from the mouth.

Ferretti stopped, ran towards the girls and swung his sword at the monster, "Get away from them, you son a-!"

A huge, skeletal wing crashed into him hard and sent him flying a few feet to the right, he crashed to the ground- his sword lost- and didn't move for a few seconds; his head span furiously as he struggled not to pass out. Then he felt two pairs of arms drag him to his feet, each of his two arms was braced around a persons' shoulder. Then he was moving forwards.

Willow limped forwards, holding tightly to the man's arm and with Tara's help half ran, half staggered towards the scenery with a nondescript hall; the dragon was frozen but only for a few moments.

Spike and the soldier, who didn't look so freaked out anymore, were with them. The platinum blond grabbed Ferretti and hauled him over his shoulders; then sprinted towards the direction that Ferretti had pointed at, they followed without hesitation.

Cassie, Ron, Harry and Hermione ran through the entrance of the castle and raced through the corridors and up the steps until they got to the Great Hall, then everything seemed to pulled together; the dull roar that had once been the sound of the barriers forming in their reality echoed around them loudly. The four of them covered them ears and kept running, the pushed open the door huge doors to the dinner hall and ran inside.

Then the noise stopped so suddenly they wondered for a second whether or not there had been any noise in the first place; Harry looked behind them and then stopped running, Ron noticed, "Harry, what the hell-

But the dragon had vanished into another one of those barrier things and was now flying around a huge green field, then the barrier disappeared along with he demon.

Willow, Tara, Dean, Sam, Spike, Ferretti (who was now up and running again) and the unnamed soldier ran through the empty, blood-splattered halls of what looked like a military complex, then they came across several torn bodies, one of them was a technician, "That's Walter Harriman, shit." The five of them yelled at Ferretti to not slow down, he kept running but he couldn't get the image of the bloodied top-half of Walter Harriman's body lying motionless on the reddened floor.

Then a dull roar filled everyone's ears and they covered them immediately, they kept sprinting up the halls trying not to notice how many people were dead; Ferretti swore, "Jackson!"

Daniel Jackson was lying on the ground, glasses smashed and covered in blood, he was saying something but the noise was too loud for them to hear.

Ferretti saw that the archaeologist's stomach was slashed, the soldier grabbed the other man and hauled him to his feet, the dragon was still on their tails so they had to keep moving.

He felt someone grab his arm, he looked and saw that Tara was pointing behind them, he was about to run when he saw that, amazingly, the dragon was flying away from them back the way they had came. Soon after the noise stopped and the barriers which seemed to hold different sceneries disappeared.

Loud, labored breathing was all they heard.

Sunnydale

Buffy's lifeless body crashed onto the metal car and then the vortex of energy shrunk until it disappeared completely.

Dawn sobbed from where she stood at the top of the tower, still standing on the tower and still bleeding from the cut on her stomach, she looked down and saw her sister lying on a car moments after she had jumped off the tower to save her life, and the lives of her friends.

Xander carried an exhausted and injured Anya in his arms and was calling out for his life-long friend, "Will!" though he couldn't see her, he couldn't see Tara either.

Not even Spike- not that he cared of course, he hated 'dead-boy jr'.

"Will! Tara!" he called. Then he looked at Buffy's body, choked back a sob and clutched his fiancé tighter to him. Giles walked up to Buffy's body and then looked away.

Xander, Anya and Giles were stared silently at the Slayer's body, the demons had cleared off. Dawn stepped off the last metal step of the tower and sat down numbly.

Sunnydale

Willow, Tara and Spike had disappeared, according to Giles they had been caught up in another reality. A reality out of billions of other, with that knowledge Xander wondered whether or not he would get his best friend back.

"Xander," explained Giles, they were back at the Magic Box, injured, devastated and tired but alive and not lost in another reality. "There are…more than millions of realities that exist, some are still forming and new ones, we have absolutely no way of knowing where Willow, Tara and Spike are."

Xander scowled at the ex-Watcher, "I don't give a crap, Giles. We have to find them." The older man was acting as though Willow's disappearance didn't matter. "What if she's in a Hell dimension or something equally bad?"

"We'll get them all back," said Giles. "But Sunnydale is without a Slayer now, we have to make every effort to protect the town."

"So, what," Xander flushed angrily. "We leave Willow wherever she is, just 'cause of this fucked up town. You're acting like you don't even care!"

Giles struggled to hold 'Ripper' back, but the violence was showing through his eyes, "Don't even THINK for a second that I don't care about them, I do. But unless you want them to come back to a Sunnydale overrun by demons you'll do as I say."

Xander glowered at him, "Fine."

Dawn sobbed, Anya patted her on the back, "They'll be fine, Dawn. It'll take time to sort through all those millions of realities but we'll find them eventually." The teenager's eyes went wide and she started crying.

"Aun!" sighed Xander wearily. "Tact, we've talked about this."

Anya looked upset, "What did I say? I just said that I didn't think that we could find them easily, I mean we got all those millions and millions of realities to sort through and even then it'll take ages to look through just ONE world, and they could be in any part of-of any world!"

If it were possible Dawn looked even more upset, she covered her ears against Anya's words and ran out of the room, the Scoobies heard the teenager run up the stairs and then a moment later they heard a door slam shut.

"Anya!" Xander yelled angrily. "We didn't want to know that!"

Anya flinched, looking confused and pained, "I did it again, didn't I?" she looked down at her hands which were in her lap, her breathing was shaky.

Xander looked guilty, he dropped onto the couch and hugged Anya, "It's not your fault." He knew she tried, but over eleven hundred years of being a demon that habit of having no tact was hard to break, maybe even impossible.

Giles sighed, took his glasses from his nose and started polishing them; he replaced them, "Yes, I, ah, we should concentrate on what to do now."

What to do…

SGC

Several hours later the infirmary was filled with injured personnel, even the VIP rooms were being used because of overcrowding. Spike, Willow, Tara, Dean and Sam were taken to holding cells as a precaution until everyone was settled.

Janet was panicked and a very impatient, she had her responsibilities as a doctor to care for the SGC personnel but she hadn't heard back from Cassie yet; she had looked around for her daughter for over two hours before General Hammond apologetically called her back in.

Daniel's stomach was bandaged up tightly, his injury was superficial. Jack had broken almost all of his ribs, his jaw was broken and he had to have stitches in his left forearm; all because of those…things.

Teal'c was fine because of his symbiote, he now only had a few superficial gashes on his arm. Sam Carter was treated for a concussion, a broken arm and a fractured ankle which led her to bleed profusely and was now hooked onto an IV.

All in all eleven people had been seriously hurt, five had been killed- including Walter Harriman-, and the rest were either injured but without the need of immediate medical attention, shaken up or unhurt.

General Hammond had gotten in touch with the President and was informed that a cover story had already been created to stop the things that had happened from getting out to the public.

Ferretti had already written down what had happened in his report, the debriefing was done.

Twenty-four hours later Teal'c, General Hammond and Ferretti were walking down to the holding cells.

"So, let me get this straight," started Dean Winchester tersely. "This…hell god, Gory-

"Glory," corrected Willow immediately.

"Whatever," he waved away the correction. "Glory, wanted to open this dimensional portal to her own hell dimension to get home." This sounded more than a little strange even to the Winchester brothers. "She just wanted to go home?"

Sam looked confused, "Why didn't you just let her go home?"

Tara shifted shyly, "W-well, yeah. She just didn't care that she would be destroying millions or worlds and realities to accomplish that."

"What a bitch," muttered Dean darkly. "Anyway, none of this is our fault so WHY ARE WE LOCKED UP!?" he yelled the last part out to the guards outside the cell. "You could a least bring us a glass of water! A mean, we have just jumped to another FREAKIN' REALITY! It makes a person thirsty, know what I mean?"

The guards just looked ahead as they had been doing for the last several hours, they took no notice of Dean's rant. Silence filled the room.

Sam ran a hand through his shaggy-brown hair wearily, "That's the part I'm still stuck on, 'in another reality?!'" Maybe this reality didn't have shrimp? Were there two of him? Maybe mom was still alive and not dead from that asshole demon guy- who by the way STILL wasn't dead. Their dad was still tracking the bastard. "What's our dad gonna do?"

Spike puffed on a cigarette looking bored, "'ow the 'ell am I supposed to know?"

Dean glared at the blond but looked at Sam, "We'll be back before he even notices we're gone." Their dad was on a demon-hunt to look for the demon that killed their mom and Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, so it would be MONTHS before he even started to phone them.

Spike snorted, "And just how do you think we're gonna get outta this bleedin' cell let alone get back home, which by the way is impossible seeing as their about a BILLION other realities to chose from."

Dean scowled furiously at the guy, "Who asked you? You know what? This is mine and Sammy's conversation, so keep out of it, okay man?" this guy was really pissing him off, he and Sammy would get home; simply because they HAD to. He wanted to see that damn demon they were hunting die, and nothing was stop him, not even this.

Sam frowned, "He is right though, Dean. How ARE we gonna get back?"

Dean shook his head, "Let's just concentrate on getting out of this damn cell, then we'll think about getting home." It was the best thing he could come up with at such short notice.

"It'd be like looking for a needle in a haystack," he heard the redhead whisper to the blonde woman. Dean glared at them, the blonde went red and the redhead- Willow- glared at him.

"So, what are you?" he asked suspiciously. "You made that dragon stop in midair, no human could do that." They had to be witches.

"Tara and I are so human!" argued Willow looking a little insulted. "We're as human as you two are." She put an arm around Tara's shoulders.

Dean smirked, "Yeah, sure. And I'm Brad Pitt, what do you take us for?" if only he had a weapon on him, but they were pretty defenseless against these two women.

The redhead fumed, "We're just like you," she insisted. "Except that we can, uh, do…stuff." She shifted slightly looking uncomfortable.

"Riiigggghht," drawled Dean scathingly. "You mean like kill people, maybe a little love potion here and there."

Spike snorted, "Bleedin' Nancy-boy."

The demon-hunter balled his fist up and swung it hard at the blond man's face, it connected and shook as if hitting a brick wall, Dean grasped his hand looking pained, "What the hell!"

"Bloody 'ell!" ground out the blond man angrily.

He looked up and saw that the man's face had changed, it was all screwed up; his eyes were yellow and…fangs. "Fuck! We got a vampire in here!" and no deadman's blood, this was their lucky day!

Sam gulped and dragged his older brother away from the vampire.

Willow ran up to Spike and faced the brothers warily and tried quickly to explain, "H-he's not a vampire."

Dean and Sam gave her a 'yeah, right!' look.

"O-okay, so he is, b-but he's not evil. He's a good vampire!"

Spike looked insulted, "Am not! I'm the big bad!"

Willow blinked dubiously, he baulked and muttered, "'Good vampire' my ass."

The brothers just looked even more confused when they heard him say something about chips.

"Sounds like something I'd say," remarked Ferretti walking into the room. He was then followed by a big-as-a-house black man with a gold tattoo on his forehead and a bald man in uniform.

Dean glared at all three of them, "Thinking about letting us out now?"

"Uuuhh, no," drawled Ferretti smugly.

Willow sighed, it didn't matter; as soon as she was up to full power she'd find a way to get them out. All of them.

Cassie sighed, "Am I ever gonna get out of here?" she looked at the three kids, then she looked confused. "Why are you wearing dresses?"

Ron looked insulted, "These aren't bloody dresses!"

Hermione smirked, "Oh I dunno, Ronald, one or two changes…." Ron gave her a dark look.

Harry rolled his eyes, "They aren't dresses, they're robes," he gestured to around them. "This is Hogwarts."

Cassie gave them a blank look, "Huh?"

Hermione sighed, "Well, you're obviously a witch, seeing as you can actually SEE Hogwarts; so you should know about this place- Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The colour drained from the girl's face, "Holy…oh. My. God. This is actually Hogwarts?"

Ron turned to Harry and muttered, "She's not too bright, is she?" Harry gave him a stern look.

"I've read about all this," she blurted out. At first the three kids gave her knowing looks, but that look soon fell away as she continued. "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone…Chamber of Secrets…Prisoner of Azkaban…Goblet of Fire..."

They just gaped at her, "What?"

Harry glared, "How do you know all that?"

"I read it all in the books; ya know, by J.K. Rowling," she explained.

This received blank looks, she sighed, "I'm really not from around here," she began thinking out loud. "That…portal that opened up- Sam always talked about temporal- thingys….alternate realities."

Ron had a thoughtful look on his face, "Yeah, that portal-thing," he looked at the older girl curiously. "You really aren't from around here."

Cassie nodded, "I shouldn't be here," would she even be able to get back?

Harry nodded to himself after a few minutes of silence, "Dumbledore will be able to help you get back, I think."

Cassie groaned, "Of course, he would."

Cassie followed the three teens through the hall of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore WAS very powerful, apparently. And the laws of physics probably didn't even apply to this reality- maybe she'd see her adopted mom again! With newly-found hope and enthusiasm she ran to catch up with the kids.

Two Days Later

Willow, Tara and the other refugees sat inside the Holding Room, they were chanting; the redhead's face was upturned and her eyes were closed as she concentrated. The two witches had put spell on which meant that they could say what they wanted and no one but those in the room would hear.

Xander, Giles, Anya and the coven chanted in sync with each other, they were trying to get their friends back; little did they know that the spell would be achieved because the people that they were searching for were doing the exact same thing and the exact same time.

Dumbledore had spent the passed forty-eight hours magically enhancing a portkey for their new arrival, Cassie. To say he was tired would be an understatement; he hand the flask to the strawberry-blonde and said, "I would not let that portkey go until you know where you're going to land."

Cassie smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks." She'd never had thought that she'd ever meet Albus Dumbledore, let alone have him help her.

"Take care, now," Dumbledore said. "We hope to see you again."

She smirked, "No offence, but I hope I don't…ever."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Very well, my dear." He popped a 'Bertie Botts, every-flavour bean' in his mouth. "You won't know what you're missing," he waved a bean at her.

Cassie grinned amused as she was whisked away back to her reality.

The guards jumped in horror as a bright flash of light erupted from the room they were guarding; they ran to the door and almost ripped it off its hinges getting it open; they gaped slightly in disbelief as they found that the room was completely empty.

A bright flash of light beamed suddenly and then abruptly vanished, it left three people sprawled on the floor in the center of the circle made by the people who cast the spell.

"Willow!"

Willow found herself crushed into a hug by Xander whilst Tara and Spike were getting hugged by Dawn, "Hey, Xan."

"'lo, bit; gimme some air," muttered Spike.

Dawn looked confused, "You don't breathe, Spike."

He blinked, "Goo' point."

Willow looked around, "Hey, where did Dean and Sam go?"

"Gaah!" Dean fell onto his black Impala heavily. "God, that hurt," he groaned and sat up as he heard his younger brother yell.

"Whoa! Oooff!" Sam landed heavily on his side on the grass. "What the hell..?"

"Sam, Dean, get a move on!" bellowed a familiar person. They turned and saw their dad walking over to them.

The younger of the two brothers turned to the older, "Hey, Dean- what're we gonna tell dad?"

Dean yawned tiredly, "Shoot that bridge when I come to it."

"Cassie!" Janet almost bowled her daughter over as she gave her a hug. "What happened, honey?"

Cassie was speechless for a moment, then, "The craziest of things happened today."

The doctor nodded agreeing, "You're telling me!"

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I have some hot coco," Cassie asked as her throat felt dry. "Y''know, before I get into what happened?"

Janet nodded, "Sure thing." Wait 'til Sam hears about this.

THE END


End file.
